Redemption
by ILuvBooks1999
Summary: 'All he could do was howl in to night for his love. Sorrow was thick in the air as he shed millions of tears.' The night in which lily dies and all things relative to it. Severus POV ONE SHOT


He came in the form of redemption. A light in the darkness. Like sunlight emerging from its embrace in twilight. Bestowing its tainted illumination throughout the horizon. But this was only the calm before the storm. His irises were imprinted with the deepest darkest depths of fear. But not for himself. For _her_. Billowing behind him was a pitch black cloak, camouflaged in with his shoulder length hair which made his pale facial featured stand out, as he ran along the edge of the forbidden forest. He hoped that the wise, old wizard would take notice of his presence, so close to grand majestic Hogwarts. His wishes were fulfilled as a faint pop was heard, and there he was in all his magical and powerful glory. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him. Dressed in his ridiculous purple and gold starred robes. Long silver beard tucked in to his belt. Along with his half moon spectacles, which did nothing to dim the twinkle in his eyes. Though however much they twinkled, they were still guarded with cold hard steel. 'It has been a time since this old man has been surprised, Mr Severus Snape.' his soft, calm but authoritative voice reached Severus's ears, through the thick tension in the forest. 'Please...' Severus rasped, as though he had ran a mile. 'You have to.. have to save her!' He stumbled forward, almost falling face first is Dumbledore had not caught him with surprising strength, his eyes full of alarm. 'Save who, my boy.' Dumbledore queried. Severus fisted Dumbledore's robe with his hands. Severus began, 'Her... The dark lord...' But Dumbledore interrupted, 'Voldemort.' 'Do not speak of his name!.' Hissed Severus. Taken aback by the venom in his voice, Dumbledore chided, 'Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself.' 'Do not speak to me as if I am a child!' Seethed Severus. 'I am not your Hogwarts student anymore!.' Severus let go of Dumbledore's robe, took a couple of steps back and composed himself. All the while Dumbledore had been staring at him curiously. Seconds passed before Severus spoke. 'It is not he that I fear.' He quietly whispered, looking down at the forest floor. 'I fear for her.' He admitted. 'I fear for her life.' Looking up, he gazed into Dumbledore's eyes. His peripheral vision picking out the shadows lurking around them. Surrounding them. Silence was in the air as another few seconds passed. 'I spoke of it.' he confessed. 'I spoke of the prophecy.' Dumbledore's eyes widened and seemed to emit horror. The atmosphere around them was so silent and tense. Even nature around stopped. 'No...' breathed Albus, his voice with a quiver. 'He's coming for her... no her _child_, but the Dark Lord will not spare... her.' He murmured, His voice hushed but piercing. Words thick with dread. Terror and trepidation seemed to have befallen Snape as his voice rose, filled with panic and pleaded, 'Hide her, please! You must make sure she is safe! She mustn't die!' Severus's breaths came out short and ragged, his terror filled eyes darting around the forest. Looking out for threats but only seeing darkness. Snape's mouth opened to speak but only came out short and incoherent words. 'She must live... Dark Lord...Kill...Save..Danger...' Full blown panic seemed to have sunk into Severus. 'Severus!' Dumbledore's voice roared, powerful, dominant and deafening. Cutting through his mild panic attack. Snape's eyes snapped to Dumbledore's, startled. 'I know of what deeds you have done and what I must do to overcome the consequences of it.' Albus announced. 'You however, what must you do on your part to ensure her safety' Mused Dumbledore. 'Anything.' Avowed Severus. Helpless but determined. There still maybe hope yet. For _her_. And the years went on. Severus was required to stay in the Dark Lords service, but spy for Dumbledore too. _She_, her husband and her son went in to hiding. Severus did what he could to aid Dumbledore in his fight against Voldemort, despite the danger of his own life. He did it. To ensure _her _safety. However it did not ease the worry that Severus had. There were rumours in the death eater ranks. Whispers of the dark lords anticipation for something. Something big. There were even rumours of a spy within Dumbledore's ranks. This did not bode well for snape. This did not bode well for _her_. It was this worry that intensified on the night of Halloween. Severus was in his dark quarters, when a sudden burst of flames broke Snape out of his reverie. The flames, burning brightly and bringing light to the room, suddenly disappeared. In its place was a phoenix. Red and gold plumage and tail, it held itself wisely and gazed at Snape. This was Fawkes. Dumbledore's phoenix. It trilled a sad tune before he held out a note, clutched in his claws. Severus took the note and scanned it quickly, his eyes darting furiously before his face emitted alarm and horror as he fully registered the meaning of the note. Not two seconds had passed before Severus disappeared with a pop. The note falling to the floor, which read,

'Voldemort has been vanquished, at Godric's Hollow. Severus I'm sorry.'

He reappeared in front of a two story house. Snape's breath caught in his throat as the appearance of the house radiated death and destruction this was Godric's hollow. The house in which she went in to hiding. And it was destroyed. Snape slowly made his way to the front door. It was hanging off its hinges. Severus pushed when it gave away, falling to the floor with a clang. He stepped over it and walked to and up the stairs, ignoring the tattered and overturned furniture which laid in ruins. Dread sunk in to the pit of his stomach. Intensifying with each step he took. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the house for a millisecond, and a crack was heard which made snape jump. He was on an edge. Severus's eyes fell upon a picture frame, hanging at a wrong angle. The photo was of a boy, barely 1 years old. Raven black hair sprouting on his tiny head. Mouth upturned to a goofy one toothed smile. But they eyes caught his attention. Emerald green that sparkled with innocence. He had his mothers eyes. Words entered Snape's mind as he remembered the last letter she sent him. 'Dear Severus, I'm going in to hiding with my husband and son. I dread to say that Voldemort is after us. I can't say why but were all in danger. My baby boy is in danger.' Severus made his way up more steps before his eyes fell upon a figure lying on the floor. The figure was male. Glazed eyes starred at the ceiling, lifelessly. Crazy raven black hair hung limp on his head. This was her husband. More words flashed in his mind. 'I'm sorry I couldn't invite you to my wedding. You wouldn't even come even if I did. Be happy for me though Sev. I'm marrying someone whom I love.' Severus closed his eyes and stood over the man's corpse. The pale body flashed in his mind as he stepped over it to the door across the hallway. The door was open and hanged off its hinges too. He came to a sight of his worst fears. Collapsing against the door, he gazed at her body, lying on the floor, empty emerald eyes staring at nothing. Fiery red hair spread around her head like a halo. Tears blurred Severus's vision before they trailed down his face as despair tormented his black heart. He fell to his knees, dragging her pale body in to his lap as well as well as hugging it. Rocking her gently and stroking her hair. A sob threatened to escape his throat, before escaping. Which then turned to many. Soon he was weeping, clutching her cold body. The pain of her death weighed heavily on him. His sight was blurred through the never ending tears. He could hear his sobs echoing along the house, along with the cries of a baby. But he didn't care for that now. All he could do was howl in to the night for his love. Sorrow was thick in the air as he shed millions of tears. The last words of the letter echoed in his mind. 'Severus, I love you. You are my best friend and forever will be. If something happens to me then know this. A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the true value of life. Make most of your life Sev. Please. And remember this. You will always have place in my heart.

Love Lily Potter...' '


End file.
